Video surveillance, e.g., security, systems are often deployed in and around buildings as well as in metropolitan settings. Example buildings and metropolitan settings include schools, government buildings, commercial buildings, residential buildings, multi dwelling units, roads and highways, and town and city centers.
Historically, surveillance camera systems were often proprietary/closed-standards systems. Surveillance cameras were directly wired to a local video management system and surveillance image data, e.g., captured audio and video data and/or meta-data from the cameras, were compiled into matrix views for real time viewing at possibly a security guard station or back office video monitor. Each camera typically required significant installation time and adjustment because of their “hard wired” connection. In addition, the local video management system was typically a video cassette recorder (VCR) located in a network room or the back office within the premises being monitored.
More recently, internet protocol (IP) surveillance cameras have become increasingly common. These cameras utilize standard protocols over wired and/or wireless networks. The surveillance data, which typically includes image and audio data along with metadata, is sent for storage to possibly a video management system (VMS) and monitors for displaying image data such as video from the security cameras. The VMS often includes a storage system for continuously recording the surveillance data for future access.